Be are Guest
by MeliRenee1234
Summary: The Institute welcomes anyone who is a shadowhunter in need of a place to stay to stay there. So who is this new 'Guest' who is staying, in the walls of this Mansion? I'm Bad at Summaries, Better then sounds, Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**So this is going to be short, but I had a REALLY AMZING Idea for this book series I'm obsessed with, and I thought I would give it a try. so here it is.**

The hallway to the institute were cold, the stone walls were cold, and it was snowing outside, I held my sketchpad as I strolled through the corridors, it was quiet and peaceful, everyone was out, so she had the whole place to herself. As Clary started down the hallway to her room, she started to hear muffled voices from the library, Clary, didn't have anything with her except for her sketchbook so she grabbed a glass vase that was sitting on a table outside of the library, holding it in a defensive was, maybe to use it as a weapon, as she slowly, cracked the door open and peeked inside, the voices came more clearly, it was Maryse's voice and someone, else, it was deep, as Clary cracked it open more she could now see Maryse, standing by Hodges old desk, she could see Isabelle sitting on the desk, and the back of a man's head, they talked.

"Well you are more than welcome to stay here, until we get this thing settled" Maryse said, she could see the smile on her face as she clapped her hands together, then touched the man shoulder, directing him toward, the door, as they turned around she could see the man's face, but he wasn't a man, well, kinda, he was a boy, he looked about seventeen or eighteen, he had dark brown hair, and a perfect white teeth, let's face it, he was gorgeous. "Now just follow me and I can show you to your room," Maryse continued and her smile just seemed to grow bigger.

Before clary new it she was sprinting down the stone floor as she raced back to her room, not wanting to let anyone know I had been spying.

As soon as she got on her room she slammed the door shut (unintentionally) and leaned against it she hadn't realized how hard she has been breathing, through the thick wood door she could here Maryse's heels as she talked on.

Clary, still fascinated with the figure she saw threw open her sketchpad to the next blank page and began drawing the figure, his dark hair, his runes she has seen, his beautiful smile, his white eyes, and soon it was just her and her pencil, as her mind took control.

**So I'm going to post the next chapter later on today, I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO I Just posted this new story today and I already got 2 followers, I know it's not a lot but it means a lot to me. Anyway here is chapter 2. enjoy!**

**Isabelle POV**  
"Isabelle" my mom started "go get everyone and tell them it's time for dinner"  
"Okay" I said as I hoped of a stool and made my way out of the modern looking kitchen.  
As I walked down the long hall I saw Church by the elevator. I bent down and scratched his head.  
"Hey church, where is everyone? Where's Alec?"  
Church purred ad made his way down the hall and I followed, he stopped in front of the weapons room, I peered inside and saw Alec and Jace, "thanks Church" I said before walking through the doors. "Dinners ready" I said  
"Did you make it?" Jace said with a disgusted look  
"No" I said and shot him a look "my mom did."  
Then I walked out and went to Clary's room, I just realized I hadn't seen her all day, I went and knocked in her door. "Clary?" I knocked again  
Then I opened the door a little and say her passed out on her bead, I walked in, I didn't want to wake her so I pulled the covers over her, then I noticed her sketchbook open, it was a picture of that guy I found earlier today. That was odd. How would Clary know him? I didn't even know him. I sat the sketchbook back down not wanting I be nosey and walked out back to the kitchen. When I walked in I notice Alec and Jace hadn't made their appearances here, but that guy who's name I forgot was in there. I completely forgot about him minus the fact that I just saw his picture in Clary's notebook.  
The door nursed open interrupting my thoughts as Jace and Alec came in.  
"Smells good Maryse" Jace said as he walked in.  
"Where's Clary?" Alec asked, and I was surprised it wasn't Jace who asked.  
"Oh!" I said, just realizing he was in here, "she was passed out on her bed when I went in to get her, and I didn't want to wake her up."  
"We'll its good she's sleeping, she's seemed tired lately."  
"Who's Clary?" A voice said,  
"She's another girl that lives here" Alec answered.  
"Oh," where are my manners" My mom interrupted. "Justin, this is Jace and Alec" oh that's right that kids name was Justin.  
"Nice to meet you" Jace said extending his hand for him to shake.  
"So Justin how'd you stumble upon this place" Alec sad motioning his hands around.  
Then I stepped in "oh well he was hurt outside of the old Charismatic Hotel"  
"Thank you 'Justin'" Alec said to me saying 'Justin' louder than the other words, I just rolled my eyes, Alec continued "so how long are you going to be here for?"  
"Probably until I get an 'okay' from my instructor."

**Clary POV**  
When I woke up the covers were on and my sketchbook was next to me. The drawing of that guy I saw early was lying on the paper. I looked at the clock  
5:30 am  
I closed my sketchbook and put it in the drawer next to my bead. I got up and took a shower. The warm water made my body ache even more. When I got out I put on my faded jeans and a purple sweatshirt and my convers. I figured I could go home and get some cloths. I was tired of people I just wanted to be alone, my mom wasn't getting any better, in fact she was getting worst. And I knew if I left earlier Jace would insist on coming and if I said no he would come anyway, so I left the clock said 6:15 so I grabbed my messenger bag and phone and slipped out of my room and shut the door quietly.  
The hallway was dim, and lifeless. It was still dark outside. As Clary made her way down the hallway to the elevator, church was wife awake and guarding the elevator.  
"Shhh, don't tell" I whispered to the cat as I snuck into the brightly lit elevator.  
The air was cold; I started to wish I brought a heavier jacket.  
As Clary rode the subway to the small two story building overgrown with plants.  
The air was wet and damp; there was a sliver of light from the window on the door. As Clary made her way upstairs to her small apartment. It felt empty, even though she had picked it up and restored it to what it was; it felt like it was missing something, her mom.  
She went to her room and grabbed a pair of jeans and a couple shirts; the room next to hers was her moms. She went in to her mother's room; it was white with little splashes of color everywhere. She was about to turn and leave when something coughs her eye. A necklace her mom always wore. It was silver and has a purple stone in the middle. When Clary was little she always loved the necklace, sometimes Jocelyn would even let her wear it for a day.  
Clary didn't realize it but she started to cry, she wiped the tears from her eyes and stuffed the necklace into her pocket.

**No one's POV**  
"Is she still asleep?" Jace asked as He sat in the kitchen with Isabelle and Alec  
"Yes Jace or she would be in here."  
Isabelle said with a role of her eyes.  
"Well it's almost 10 and she's been asleep for more than 12 hours." Jace said.  
"If our so worried then I'll go check on her, Isabelle said as she hoped of the stool and out the door.  
Alec just looked at Jace.  
"What?" Jace asked all defensive  
But Alec just shook his head and piped a spoonful of Cheerios into Jim mouth.  
"No come one say-" Jace started but was interrupted with a burst through the doors.  
"She's gone! "was all Isabelle said with a worried look on her face.

**Ohh Cliff hanger. anyway if its not to much to ask could I have at** **least ONE review? Is that to much to ask for? anyway PLEASE review.**

**I'll have the next chapter up soon!**

**-Mel**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter 3, I know it's a little short, and it might be a little boring but I really need to go get this out of the way. So here is chapter 3.**

The air was cold, the trees were full of red and orange colors, and little kids with their moms strolled all around Clary as she sat on a bench under a yellow tree in the middle of central park. Clary watch a little girl with two brown pig tales pull her mom through the crowd, she was so happy, her and her mom, she thought of her mom, and how when clary was seven her and her mom spent a whole day in central park, watching the birds, and the people and the bike riders, clary thought it was the coolest thing, but now as Clary sat on a bench in the Middle of Central Park she couldn't help but think of her mom. Knees propped up as her arms rested on them as she held her mother's necklace in her hand, her eyes were watering, threatening to pour out.

After watching the pig tales girl and her mom for about five minutes her eyes couldn't take it they started to overflow with water running down her cheeks, she stuffed her face into her folded up arms and let the tears fall.

**Isabelle POV**

"Where do you think she could be?" Jace asked as we walked down downtown New York.

"Probably somewhere with sentimental value." I added walking ahead of them.

"Well we already checked her home, so where else could she be?" Jace asked

That made me stop, I turned around and just stared at him.

"What?" he asked in defense

"You men are so clueless" I said as I turned back around and continued walking.

"Okay so let's try central park, then time square, then the institute once more." I said walking into the yellow trees of Central Park.

"I hate this place" Jace snapped

"Why, it's so beautiful." I said taking in the fine scenery

"There's all these people and children here"

"You know Jace" Alec piped in "you were once that small"

Jace just rolled his eyes, "let's just find Clary and get out of here"

We walked on for a while Jace and Alec rambled on in front until Jace loud talked (yelled) "There she is!" and started toward a girl sitting on a park bench with her head in her lap.

I quickly grabbed him by the arm and whisper hissed "Jace"

"What? Let me go" he said pulling away but I grabbed his arm again and Said "Jace! There's obviously something wrong, and the last person she would want to talk to is a guy, even you, let me talk to her. Alone."

"You guys get out of here," I said but Jace wouldn't listen "let me rephrase that," I said again "Alec take Jace away from here."

I waited until I couldn't see them anymore, then I went to the bench where clary was and sat next to her. "Clary" I said and put my hand on her back "are you okay?"

**Clary POV**

"Oh, Isabelle." I picked my head up and wiped my eyes with my sleeve "I didn't see you"

"Why were you crying?" she asked with a concerned voice

"I just miss her so much" and then I felt hot tears on my cheeks again.

"She's going to be okay" Isabelle said

"The doctors said she was getting worse and it's not looking good" I said I felt no more water on my face "is Jace and Alec here?"

"No their back at the institute"

"Good, I didn't want them to see me like this"

"Come on; let's get you back to the institute"

**So Chapter 4 is going to be SO much better, sorry this one was so boring I really needed it out, so it's done and I'm going to work on chapter 4 so PLEASE review! And I promise the ne next chapter will be GREAT!**

**-Mel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I am doing this story as if you have only read/seen the 1****st**** book/movie. I have read more; I just want people who haven't been past there to know what's going on. I have read the books.**

**ENJOY!**

When I woke up my head asked, after coming home last night with Isabelle I went straight to bed. I looked at the clock

5:30am

Ugggg I got up and took a shower and changed into some black skinny jeans and oversized grey sweater and some black uggs, and walked out of the room.

It was quiet I expected everyone to be asleep, so I walked up to the greenhouse roof top and sat on the stairs looking out to the dark sky, the sun was only like a dim candle as I sat and watched. It was peaceful sitting there all alone. I leaned my head against the stairs pole and hadn't realized I started falling asleep until I heard a clash of a broken pot. I shot up.

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here," I didn't recognize the voice, it sounded exotic, a little European, almost British.

"Oh it's fine" I said getting up to help him with the broken pieces,

"I looked up and found myself looking into deep blue eyes, and saw a slight smile then heard a slight laugh,

"Uhh, you're bleeding," he said

"What? " I said with a stupid smile, then he motioned for my hand, I looked down "oh crap" here let me see it.

He pulled out a steal from his back pocket and made a heeling rune on my hand, the cut was instantly healed. "Thanks" I said

"Oh where are my manors" he started "I'm Justin Greybacke."

"Clary," I said "fray" I smiled and in that moment my stomach decided to do this loud roar like a lion, well this was awkward.

"How about we go get you some breakfast" he said offering his hand, and I took it.

**Sorry it's short. Thanks for reading, PLEASE review!**

**-Mel**


End file.
